


100% Cotton

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: Jared likes seeing Jensen wear his clothes.





	100% Cotton

Jared likes seeing his pajama pants on Jensen. They're too big for him, of course, fabric gathering at the waistband where the string is pulling them tight. He likes it because it means that after an evening of watching a game/playing video games/just kicking back and shooting the shit Jensen spent the night at Jared's place. It means that his morning Jared woke up to his alarm with Jensen's head in the crook of Jared's arm, holding a pillow over his face.

"Make it stop." Jensen's voice was muffled under it.

It means Jared got to kiss Jensen while Jensen wasn't fully awake yet, sleep-warm and soft. And he gets Jensen standing in his kitchen, scruffy cheeks and wild bed-head hair.

They tried sleeping naked before, in the beginning, when Jared wanted any skin on skin contact he could get. Jensen always started shivering in the middle of the night, though, and even Jared had to admit that Jensen's bitten-down fingernails felt a little uncomfortable when they accidentally brushed Jared's balls.

Jensen tried to bring his own pajamas over twice, but Jared shrunk the first pair in the washer, and the second one miraculously disappeared. Now Jensen simply pulls a pair of pajama pants and a shirt from Jared's drawer whenever he stays over.

"Morning," is the first thing Jensen says after the string of curses that came from the bedroom when Jared had sent the dogs in to check on Jensen who still hadn't gotten up. Jensen makes a beeline for the coffee pot, reaching for a mug on the rack above his head. It makes his shirt hike up just enough to show a strip of skin. Jared tucks his fingers under the waistband of the pants there, tugging on the strings.

He likes his pajamas on Jensen, because this – more than anything – makes it feel like Jensen's his, and nobody else's.

 

End.


End file.
